1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing device (apparatus), and in particular to a position-detecting apparatus for a movable unit that includes the imaging device etc., and that can be moved for correcting the hand-shake effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-229090 discloses an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus. The anti-shake apparatus performs a moving operation of a movable unit, which includes a hand-shake correcting lens, by using a magnet and a coil, and a position-detecting operation of the movable unit, by using a hall element and a magnet.
However, the magnet and yoke are enlarged on the plane which is perpendicular to the optical axis, because the parts of the magnet and yoke for detecting the position of the movable unit in the first direction extend to the parts of the magnet and yoke for moving the movable unit in the first direction, and the parts of the magnet and yoke for detecting the position of the movable unit in the second direction extend to the parts of the magnet and yoke for moving the movable unit in the second direction, on the plane which is perpendicular to the optical axis.
The first direction is perpendicular to the optical axis, and the second direction is perpendicular to the optical axis and the first direction.